The Pink and Blue Rose
by ligice76
Summary: Ryu is a rich boy and meg is his maid. until ryu finds out that he is the heir to PLUTO his escapes with meg's aid. they join a detecive school owned by world reowned detective dan and meets team mates. will they escape pluto?
1. Chappie 1:Enter Young Master!

**Pink and Blue roses**

Chappie 1:Enter Young master!

Disclaimer: Ah…if I really own detective school Q –Tantei Gakuen Q—I won't be writing this would I? I would be pairing up Ryu and Meg in the manga wouldn't I? So in short I don't own any thing…Ahhh… sad…sad…

-------------------------------

As thunder and lightning played outside in the rain, a big black limousine parked in front of a large mansion.

"Good afternoon young master Amakusa!" the servants who had gathered at the path way bowed at the blue-purple haired boy which entered in from the front gates.

"Don't bother bring dinner to my room I'm going to sleep." The boy named Ryu Amakusa walked past all the servants as they bowed one by one. After Ryu left the hall, all the maids started gossiping on how handsome and great the young master was. "I heard he solved another murder case!" a maid exclaimed as the other maids started gathering around her.

Lightning flashed across the sky as it revealed an outstanding colored face in the crowd of servants. _He should be ready by now…_

_------------------------_

"Fwoop!" a pillow hit the wall. "Damn I can't stand this kind of lifestyle!" Ryu slammed down on his gigantic bed.

-----------------------------

"Man this sucks!" a maid with pink hair was carrying a tray of tea items and trying to avoid the crowd of maids following her. _Man I didn't know that just delivering tea to young master Amakusa would grab so much attention! Damn what's so good about that Ryu Amakusa?_ The girl thought as she walked down the corridor

------------------------------------

" Today's mission was really easy. The closed room murder took me one hour to figure out …" the blue haired boy was talking into a black speaker installed into his wall. Ryu's grandfather forced him to inform him of all his missions as soon as he got home. "All these freaking servants keep pestering me and boot licking me and that makes me pissed!"

"Well! I am **_sorry_** for boot licking you!" a voice of sarcasm came from where the door was. "What the hell are you doing here!" Ryu shouted at the girl's face as she slammed a tray on to the table in the middle of the room.

Ryu stepped away from the black speaker. " Hey who gave you permission to come in to my room!" "Hey can you at lest show some respect and call me by my name! It's **Megumi** **Minami**. **Meg-gu-mi**!" The pink haired girl shouted back at the young master. Now silence covered the room like thick vapor. Up till now no one has ever shouted at the young master.

Finally Megumi let a few words come out of her mouth. "Your grandfather told me to give you, your tea. He personally prepared this tea for you." Ryu still stared at the girl, who had bowed. "Sorry for shouting at you." The girl bowed again and left quietly.

"Man! That is one troublesome maid!" Ryu walked to the window.

"The great master Ryu having problems with the _ladies_?" Ryu turned around and saw a tall man behind him.

"Good afternoon master Ryu, may I introduce myself? I am Anubis." Ryu recognized his face from those who greeted him at the doorway. Those red lines all over Anubis face was really starting to freak Ryu out, but his clam expression still stayed on his face.

"I am from the renowned mastermind murder squad **_PLUTO. _**And I am here to bring you back to head quarters." Anubis said as he sat down at Ryu's table.

"Oh I see I have interrupted your tea!" _shoot I came in at the wrong time! Ryu still haven't drunk the **poisoned **tea!_ Anubis clenched his hand.

"Why would you want me for! Don't you know that I'm a detective!" Ryu backed of a little.

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea?" Anubis held out the tea he just poured.

Ryu slapped Anubis' hand away causing the whole teacup and tea crashing to the floor. The glass broke and some broken glass flew up towards Ryu's arm. Making a beep gash.

-----------------------------------

"Eh? Did I hear glass breaking!" Megumi turned around while she was heading back to the servants quarters, and ran off in the direction of Ryu's room.

------------------------------

"Arrgh!" Ryu grabbed his bleeding arm. " _Sorry _master Ryu!" Anubis said sarcasm dripping in his voice. Anubis pushed away Ryu's hand and grabbed Ryu's bleeding arm. Ryu's blood seeping through Anubis's fingers and dripping on to the floor. Ryu could feel his wound spitting open more.

-------------------------------

Huh? I hear two voices coming from Young master Amakusa's room? Megumi peeked In to Ryu's Room and saw Anubis and the blood coming from Ryu's arm. 

"Oh no! Amakusa's in trouble!" Megumi ran off to get help and knocking over a flowerpot on the way.

-----------------------------

"Shit! Someone was spying on us!" Anubis ran out of the room and ran to the opposite direction of where Megumi ran not noticing the flowerpot.

"Arrgh!" Ryu grabbed his arm and stood up. " Damn… my vision's blurring!" Ryu hobbled to the door. "Got… to… find… grand… father…" with those last words Ryu ran out of the room unsteadily.

A/N: Arrgh! Cliffhanger! Ok this chapter is rather short…I'll make it longer next time! Till then see you! oh and most people say that Ryu's hair is blue so i typed it as blue but i seriously think that its purple...what do you all think? bluish-purple?


	2. Chappie 2: What! I am the HEIR?

**Chappie 2: I'm the Heir!**

L.76: hi I'm back! Camp is over! Actually a long time ago… oh well… thanks for all the reviews! 'Princess of anime' do I know you from school? THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: hey I did try to pry the legal rights from **their** hands! But **their** grip was **POWERFUL!**

-----------------------------

Recap: --"Shit! Someone was spying on us!" Anubis ran out of the room and ran to the opposite direction of where Megumi ran not noticing the flowerpot.

"Arrgh!" Ryu grabbed his arm and stood up. " Damn… my vision's blurring!" Ryu hobbled to the door. "Got… to… find… grand… father…" with those last words Ryu ran out of the room unsteadily.—

---------------------------

" Grand…Father…!" Ryu whispered reaching his hand out before him and fell down

---------------------------

Meg heard a loud THUD and turned around. "Huh? Master Amakusa!" Megumi ran over to Ryu's side.

" Master Amakusa! Master Amakusa!" The pink haired girl shook the boy.

--------------------------

" Great Master! Ryu refuses to join PLUTO… may I be allowed to use force on him sir?" Blond hair shone as Anubis bowed in front of PLUTO's Head. (A/N: as in leader…)

"No bring him to me… I will show him. I will show him, his destiny!" A voice full of venom laughed back.

" Yes sir!" Anubis laughed walked out of the room.

" Hm! Ryu Amakusa! Time for you to find out your destiny! Your destiny to be the heir of PLUTO! HAHAHA" that crazed voice cackled again.

----------------------------------

" Errgh…" Ryu responded. "Master Amakusa! Master Amakusa!" Meg's voice rang in Ryu's head. "Errgh... Grand…Father… bring me to…Grandfather…" Ryu mumbled softly.

"Grand Master Amakusa!" _he wants to see grandmaster Amakusa!_ Ryu's request really shocked Megumi for a while.

_Young master Amakusa just came from New York 1 month ago and rarely sees Grand Master Amakusa.Is Grand master trustable? _

"Ok! Hold on Amakusa-kun!" Meg lifted Ryu and leaned him on to her with Ryu's bleeding hand resting limply at his side; they slowly made their way to the top tower.

"Grandfather…" Ryu continued to whisper.

" Don't worry master Amakusa we'll be there soon! " Megumi reassured Ryu as they climb the last few steps of the spiral steps.

--------------------------------

"Ah they are here… separate the girl from Ryu." A voice came from above. All the workers complied what the man said as thunder roared out side.

-------------------------------

" Ah… here we are master Amakusa!" Megumi practically dragged Ryu up the remaining steps. She glance up looking, no staring at the huge oak doors with intricate designs of dragons rising to the heavens._ Whoa defiantly an Amakusa crest! Ryu Amakusa,** Dragons rising to the heavens!**_

Megumi wondered what lay behind those huge doors. She walked forward ready to push open the huge wooden doors.

"Miss." Megumi got a shock of her life she spun around nearly dropping Ryu. She came face to face with a man. Megumi sucked in her breath, eyes lingering to the man's long blond ponytail.

"Is there a problem miss?" the man spoke again with an artificial tone of sweetness and innocence. Megumi shuddered; his voice was too sweet to her liking.

"Good evening miss err…" The man trailed off. "Minami. Megumi Minami" Megumi replied and tried to refrain herself from running away.

" Minami. I am Anubis. I'm afraid that you cannot enter this room. You are to leave Master Amakusa with me, I'll bring him to see Grand master Amakusa." Anubis stretched a gloved hand out suggesting taking Ryu. "Grandfather…" Ryu mumbled grabbing Megumi's arm.

_How can I pass Amakusa-san to the likes of him! It's his entire fault that Amakusa-san is in such pain!_ Megumi edged a little away from Anubis.

Anubis grabbed Ryu's injured arm and wrenched Ryu from Megumi's grasp. Blood dripped to the floor.

Ryu gasped. The look of excruciating pain crossed his features.

Megumi gave in and handed Ryu to Anubis. He smiled, "don't worry we will treat _Master Ryu_ with **care**.**" **

Anubis flashed another one of his scary smiles and dragged Ryu by the arm, Ryu's blood trailing down his arm. Both of them, Ryu and Anubis, stepped through the huge oak doors. And megumi immediately regretted ever passing Ryu to them.

-----------------------------

"Arrgh!" Anubis dumped Ryu onto the floor. "Master I've brought the boy."

"Grandfather!" Ryu jerked up. "YOU'ER THE LEADER OF** PLUTO**!" Ryu's voice dripped with fury and confusion.

"Yes my grandson! You are to be the heir to PLUTO. My one and only heir! HAHAHA!" The man stepped out of the shadows.

Face with wrinkles, blond mustache and hair streaked with white due to his old age. The ring on his finger shone as the lightning streaked the dark velvet sky showing the sign of PLUTO.

"NO! NO WAY I'LL JOIN **PLUTO**!" Ryu's eyes widened with fear as his grandfather walked nearer to him.

"YOU **WILL **JOIN **PLUTO**!" the elder Amakusa's eyes grew larger, making it evident that his patience was wearing thin. He grabbed Ryu's hair with much force.

"Put the mark!" Ryu's grandfather commanded as he threw the boy back on to the floor. The impact of Ryu's head connecting the floor caused blood to trickle down his forehead staining his bluish-purple locks.

---------------------------

"Will Young Master Amakusa be okay?" the pink haired girl unconsciously mumbled to herself as she walked down the spiral steps slowly.

_Maybe I should wait for him to come out?_ Megumi sighed but continued walking downwards slower than before

---------------------

After the command was given, Ryu saw a fire being lit. A few men came out and grabbed Ryu's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!" Ryu yelled out in fury and fear. He struggled despite the pain coursing through his arm and the splitting head ache forming.

"My _dear_ grandson this may hurt but please bear with it! HAHAHA!" the laugh was sadistic.

Ryu saw the men take out some thing from the fire it was glowing red. It was a piece of metal. Shaped into a small PLUTO sign.

" My dear Ryu, this is how we mark our PLUTO members." The workers passed the elder Amakusa the metal piece.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Ryu panicked and struggled further. His grandfather had a sadistic grin on his face and walked closer.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ryu yelled his voice rang through out the Amakusa household as his grandfather pressed the hot metal on to the skin behind Ryu's neck.

----------------------

"OH MY GOD! THAT SOUNDED LIKE MASTER AMAKUSA!" Meg turned back around and ran up the stairs.

"MASTER AMAKUSA!" Megumi reached the huge doors and started pounding on them. "MASTER AMAKUSA!"

-------------------------

"Arrgh!" Ryu clasp the back of his neck, he could feel the bulge in his skin where he had been burnt.

"YOU HAVE NO ESCAPING YOUR FATE AMAKUSA RYU! HAHAHAHAHA!" The old man threw the metal piece onto the floor and left the room.

After the grandmaster left one by on slowly the rest of the workers left leaving Ryu in the middle of the room all alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ligice76: umm I guess I'll stop here… its still very short…I promise it will be longer. Please Read and review…so um thanks…my God my fever's rising…ok gtg feeling kind of weak now…Whoa its 1pm…ok bye…


	3. Chappie 3: My Family

**Chappie 3: Ryu's family**

Ligice76: Hi! I'm back and feeling better! SUPER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thanks reviewers u really gave me support! OK! Please read the sentence in bold!

Melukia: Yes I noticed I suck at my spelling and construction of sentences!** And Meg is supposed the call Ryu –master Amakusa and Amakusa-san or Amakusa-sama only**. Sorry for the mistakes!

ennov: yuppie it's **going **to be a Meg x Ryu ficcie umm…. Depends…and I agree the DO look cute together!

ashwings101: sigh… so far I've only gotten the first four books of the manga! But I've watched the anime! Sad to say Ryu looks a lot better in the anime!

dolphin77: thx! I want to thank you! Your review was great like the others! Thanks for caring!

White Artemis: Yes maybe she WILL save him. Hahaha! You are one power crazy girl! I like that!

ladycuteluck: actually I wanted some thing bloodier for Ryu… I know really sadistic right? But like that then Meg has to tend to him more!

Ligice76: I shall now continue with my story!

Disclaimer: Here you go a cup of tasty coffee! Oh how about you let me hold the legal rights?

------------------------

Recap: -- "Arrgh!" Ryu clasp the back of his neck, he could feel the bulge in his skin where he had been burnt.

"YOU HAVE NO ESCAPING YOUR FATE AMAKUSA RYU! HAHAHAHAHA!" The old man threw the metal piece onto the floor and left the room.

After the grandmaster left one by on slowly the rest of the workers left leaving Ryu in the middle of the room all alone. --

----------------------

"Amakusa-sama…" a pink haired girl stood outside the huge oak doors cradling her swollen red hands.

The oak doors creaked open. Megumi ran behind the huge pot and hid there, she saw many people coming out of the room. There were two people that caught her eye.

One was Anubis; his face had a triumph smile upon it. And the other was a man with blond hair and has two scars on his face on the left cheek; he had a really crazed look in his eyes.

Once the crowd dispersed, Megumi sneaked into the room.

"Master Amakusa?" Megumi felt around the wall. She could hear droplets of water dripping from somewhere and short staggered breathing from some one.

"Master Amakusa are you here?" Megumi called out, eyes getting used to the darkness. "Master Amakusa?"

Meg could see a faint out line of someone kneeling on the floor. "Master Amakusa!" Megumi ran towards Ryu's kneeling figure.

----------------------

"Arrgh…" Ryu winced. He was knelling under a spot where drops of rain leaked in to the room. Ryu's neck was inclined desperately seeking to droplets of water to land on the spot of his neck.

"Master Amakusa!" Megumi knelt beside Ryu. With the little light shining in from the outside, Megumi saw the burnt mark, bleeding.

"Oh my God! Master Amakusa!" megumi extended her hand towards his wound then stopped halfway. "Come on master Amakusa! Lets get out of here." She gently lifted Ryu onto his feet and let him lean onto her.

"Okay slowly master Amakusa!" The both of them staggered to the doors. Megumi pulled Ryu's injured arm around the back of her neck and held his hand.

-------------------------------

"Here you go master Amakusa." Megumi placed him on the bed and looked around. "My God!" she spotted the remaining pieces of glass on the floor.

"Ugh! Get me out of here!" Ryu forced himself to stand. He walked weakly to the door. "No! Master Amakusa! You can't leave the place!" Megumi pushed Ryu back to the bed.

"PLEASE! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO GET OUT!" Ryu struggled aiming for the door. "Hh…Hh…" Ryu breathed heavily as he suddenly settled down.

"Please… please help me out of this place…" silent tears rolled down his face. " I can't stand this place…I have to get out…" Ryu slumped and leaned his head onto megumi's shoulder. "Please… please…" his tears dampening Megumi's sleeve.

"Master Amakusa…" Megumi's voice softened. A look of determination crossed her face, "Right! Lets get you out of here!"

Ryu gave Megumi a small smile through the tears and blood. "Thank you…" Megumi gave a bright smile, " okay come on! Stop crying and grab some stuff."

Megumi lifted Ryu and let him lean onto her. They wobbled to a portrait hanging on the wall. _That must be master Amakusa's family. I wonder where they are now?_

"Help me lift this picture off the wall." Ryu said as they both lugged the huge picture off the wall and onto the floor.

------------------------

Ligice76: Sorry! Sorry! I have no idea whet to type so this Chappie is rather short. So I promise to type it longer and update faster! Bye!


	4. Chappie 4: The Escape from Fate

**Chappie 4: The Escape From Fate**

Ligice76: umm… hi! I know I've not be updating frequently…sorry! I promise to make this chapter at least 3 pages long as an apology! Oh! And the three pages are according to Microsoft word (print view)… Haha!

Disclaimer: Me no own Tantei Gakuen Q! Sorry folks!

-----------------------------------

Recap: Megumi lifted Ryu and let him lean onto her. They wobbled to a portrait hanging on the wall. _That must be master Amakusa's family. I wonder where they are now?_

"Help me lift this picture off the wall." Ryu said as they both lugged the huge picture off the wall and onto the floor.

-------------------------------

"Wow! I thought only these things appears in the movies!" the pink haired girl exclaimed. Looking at the humongous safe at the other side.

"Minami-san, would you mind turning around?" Ryu asked megumi, a series of clicks came from the safe.

"Okay. You can turn back now." Megumi turned back around. Her a eyes widened "Wow! How did you get so much money!"

Ryu rolled his eyes, " hey, I don't work for free! I charge for my detective services." Megumi started counting the piles of money.

" Um… Minami-san, please help?" She turned around looking at the pale-faced boy. " Master Amakusa!" She caught the boy before he fell on to the floor, but he was heavier than her causing her to fall down as well.

" Master Amakusa!" Megumi screamed as she shook the blue-haired boy. "Oh my God! Master Amakusa! Your so pale!" Megumi noticed his left arm shaking; she reached towards it and pulled away his sleeve.

"Oh my God!" She gasped looking at the infected arm, which was turning purplish. "Help… me get something… look…in the…safe…"

"The safe?" megumi asked again, as she leaned Ryu onto the wall. " Find a black velvet… box inside…"

"Umm… Ahhh…" Megumi reached deep inside the safe. "Ah found it!" Megumi exclaimed, fingertips brushing the velvet.

"Here!" Megumi handed the box, which was the size of a big dictionary. "What's inside?" Megumi kneeled beside Ryu.

"Never you mind! Let's get out of here! Quick! I hear people coming!" Ryu pulled megumi's hand as she helped him to stand up.

"CHECK THE ROOMS FOR MASTER AMAKUSA! TELL HIM THAT HIS GRANDFATHER WANTS TO SEE HIM **NOW**!" Their heads snapped to the door, where they heard the command coming from.

"Go! The cabinet! GO!" Ryu commanded as they rushed there and were both squashed into the tiny space.

"What now?" Megumi whispered under her breath. Looking a where Ryu was leaning on to her, he kept quiet not knowing what to do.

"Thump." Ryu sat himself on a small box. "Minami please help me grab some clothes, be quick!" He heard knocking at the door of his room.

"Yes, s-sir!" megumi sputtered a bit stunned at the sudden harshness in his voice. She grabbed two big white blankets and threw one on Ryu. "Hold this for me!"

Megumi grabbed the other blanket and grabbed a whole lot of Ryu's clothes and such, while Ryu sat on the box pondering something.

_.: Flashback:._

"_Ryu! Come here! I want to show you something!" A boy, with long purple locks and light blue eyes motioned to a smaller kid._

"_Yes, nii-chan?" A smaller boy at the age of 5years wobbled towards the older Amakusa._

"_Look! Look here!" The elder Amakusa pointed to a small hole that was dug out. "Wow! Sakuke nii-chan! Did you dig that yourself?" The little boy's gray-brown eyes shone brightly._

"_Yup! Ryu I started digging this tunnel when I was your age!" the 7years old Sakuke smiles at his younger brother._

_Sakuke's high ponytail shone in the sunlight, which came through the tinted windows. "Wow! Brother's hair is so pretty!" little Ryu said tugging at the ends of Sakuke's long hair._

"_Ryu!" the 7years old boy's voice became stern. " I started digging this is for you! If grandpa ever hurts you, you can escape from here! So you understand?" _

_A mass of purple hair bobbed up and down. Little Sakuke laughed, his little brother's face was scrunched up in concentration._

"_Little brother?" Sakuke waved a little hand in front of his brother's face. "Huh?" the 5 year old turned and looked into his brother's face._

"_Sakuke nii-chan… why would grandpa hurt us?" the little curious boy asked his brother. A look of pain crossed Sakuke's face. " I think that grandpa wants us to stay here so that I can be the heir to PLUTO or something." Sakuke said as he pulled the collar of his loose t-shirt._

" _Wow! That is so cool brother! A tattoo!" little Ryu was really amused and started prodding the wound. _

"_Ow! Ryu this is serious!" Sakuke kneeled down on the floor so his face would be leveled to Ryu's. He grabbed Ryu's shoulders. "Ryu! Remember avoid PLUTO no matter what the cause!" _

"_Y-yes brother…" Ryu was on the verge of tears._

"_Ryu remember what I said." his brother hugged little Ryu. "Here take this! I made it for you." Sakuke hung and small metal plate around Ryu's neck. "Thanks nii-chan!" Joy reflected in Ryu's round eyes._

_.: End flashback:_

"Huff… huff… I remembered…" Ryu said grabbing his head. "Master Amakusa?" Megumi questioned eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Now what? How can we leave? Those men are outside!" Megumi started breathing heavily thinking what they will do to her is she was caught sneaking Ryu out.

"Minami! Calm down! I know a way out of here!" he said gripping her shoulders.

"Hey! I think I hear voices in side the cabinet!" some muffled female cries came from the outside of the cabinet.

"Do you think it's my Ryu?" another female voice came from out side. "Hey did you see that megumi wretch? Did you know the last time I saw her, she was heading to my dear Ryu's room!"

"Hey his not yours! Get real! His mine!" the first voice came through the small opening of the cabinet.

"What the hell!" Ryu's voice was shaking in anger. Megumi was trying her best to stop Ryu from bursting out of the cabinet.

Soon a full out catfight was raging outside, over the property of Ryu… _Those senseless maids. What's so nice about Master Amakusa?_ Megumi was pondering as she gazed over Ryu's pale features.

"WHATS THE RACKET IN HERE!" a booming voice interrupted the catfight. "Sir!" the two maids' voices were heard.

"Come on Minami! Let's get out of here." Ryu said as he started tapping the walls. "How?" Megumi asked looking over his shoulder.

"There it is!" Ryu exclaimed weakly pulling a small leaver from the top corner of the cabinet. _Verr…wirlll… _a trap door appeared making a lot of noise.

-----------------------------------

"What was that!" The two maids and a man turned to a cabinet at one side of the room. "What's that sound?" The man walked towards the cabinet.

---------------------------------

"Master Amakusa! The man! He's coming!" Megumi peered through the opening. "Minami! Let's go!" Ryu gabbed megumi's small hand and weakly pulled her through the trapdoor.

Ryu turned around after they've crossed through the trapdoor and pulled a small piece of cloth closing the trapdoor.

-----------------------------------

The door of the cabinet swigged open. "Hmpth! Its empty!" The man peered in.

-----------------------------------

The path way was long and winding. The ceiling was also very low. Ryu was leaning on Megumi as she supported his.

They walked in unison as the reached stairs and a trap door on the ceiling of the stairs. They both walked up the stairs and pushed the trap door upwards.

Their face met with the warm breeze, which carried the smell of the after rain. In the open air as they stood in the moon light out side the Amakusa mansion.

_**They have finally escaped from the clutches of fate? **_

_**No! This is just the beginning…**_

------------------------------

YT: hi! This is the fourth Chappie! Don't worry its not the last! There will be more to come! They still haven't joined the DDS and meet Q (Kyu) and Detective Dan! Oh ant these first few chapters are just like the beginning of my story! And sorry it took so long! My school just restarted and exams are coming up! Oh one last thing! (Especially ashwings101 you're very nice!) Add me to your msn if you have one! There that's three pages! Like I promised!


	5. Chappie 5: Breath In The Air

**Chappie 5: Breath In The Air**

Ligice76: YO! Sorry I took so… long just to update! School just restarted! (Eww School!) And the teachers are rushing through the topics for the year-end exam is next term! ARRGH! Pulls hair anyway…I shall put in as much effort I can to study and type stories! Yay! Wish me luck! Oh and ashwings101 thanks for adding me to your msn! Please review!

P.S: I was really obsessed with Sasuke at that time that I named Ryu's brother Sakuke (rater similar)

Disclaimer: oh you know…

-----Recap:

Their face met with the warm breeze, which carried the smell of the after rain. In the open air as they stood in the moon light out side the Amakusa mansion.

_**They have finally escaped from the clutches of fate? **_

_**No! This is just the beginning…**_

------------------------------

…oOo…

"We… we are finally out!" tears of joy was cried for her master. "Master Amakusa! WE ARE OUT!" The pink haired girl rejoiced.

"Let's grab a cab… We shall go to 'Pernal hotel' we can stay the night there…" wincing as he felt his right ear drum throb.

…oOo…

"Amakusa-san are you sure you're all right?" the pinked haired girl had a worried look in her deep pink eyes. Her master was shivering under the folds of the blanket, which was wrapped around him.

"Yes Minami-san I'm fine" The words stumbled out of his pale lips. Flashes of lights shone into the cab they were sitting in as it pulled up to a grand hotel.

Megumi stepped out of the cab. "The night air is so chilly" She spoke, her breath condensing into tiny water droplet in mid air.

They paid for the cab fair and stepped in to the grand hotel. Megumi felt really out of place and turned nervously at her Master whom she is now supporting.

The hotel was grand beyond words. A huge glass chandelier hung overhead, posh marble floors was waxed and shiny and the hotel staff was wearing their uniforms smartly.

"Lets' go to the front counter." That was all that was said as the pink haired girl did as her master told her.

They went up to the counter. "We want a twin room please." Ryu requested, as the person scrutinized the both of them.

They were dirty, torn clothes, messed up hair and if you looked carefully enough you could see the blood on the blanket that was draped over Ryu's head and body covering his face from view.

"Erm… Pardon me, are you sure you've come to the right place?" The lady asked them. Megumi couldn't blame them for misunderstanding.

"Yes. I'm very sure we've come to the right place, this is 'Pernal hotel' is it not?" Ryu asked from under the blanket.

"I'm sorry sir! Please fill in these forms of your particulars and please hand me your credit card." She passed them a few pieces of paper and then sat down on her chair.

Ryu filled in the forms, left arm hanging limp at his side as the staff scanned through a list on the computer.

Ryu pulled out the black velvet box from the bundle Megumi was carrying and opened it. He took out a 'titanium' credit card and handed it to the staff that gaped, her mouth wide open.

The staff blinked a few times then finally said, "Sir I'm afraid that all the rooms are full other than the highest classed room…" She took the credit card and stared scribbling on a few forms.

"We'll take it." Ryu said without hesitation, evident that he wanted to get a room as soon as possible. "But sir, it's a couple's room and there's only a king sized bed inside…"

"We'll. Take. It" He repeated again, his patience wearing off. "Y-yes S-sir!" She handed back Ryu his credit card together with two cards.

…oOo…

"Ding!" the lift stopped at their destination, the seventieth floor. "Come on Master Amakusa, we're almost there!"

Megumi slid the card through the door scanner, the green light flashed as they gained entrance to the room. She hobbled to the bed in the next room care fully supporting Ryu.

Pink eyes worried as she placed Ryu onto the bed. She took the blanket off and spoke, "Master Amakusa will you be alright? I'll clean up your wounds okay?"

She was replied with a weak nod, as she dug for a first aid box in the cabinet beside the bed. Megumi then went to the bathroom am found a basin to place warm water in.

She turned on the lights and got down to work. Removing Ryu's long sleeved shirt, she stared at all the number of wounds and bruises he had. She started with his head, cleaning his wound, applying antiseptic cream and bandaging it.

She then moved on to his neck where the mark of Pluto was burned, forever to stay there. She wiped it earning a few winces, she applied a balm and as bandaged it as well.

She got to his left arm, wincing she wondered what she should to about it. "Poison went in, from the glass where my tea was." She nodded the words he said processing in her mind, he continued, "It's a slow spreading poison. This poison also gave jolts occasionally, I suspect it is used in interrogating people."

She nodded some more, looking in to his brownish-gray eyes, which reflected pain. "If I had drunk the tea and the poison goes straight into my blood stream, I would need the antidote immediately for there will be no other way of plunging the poison out… IT WAS TO MAKE ME JOIN PLUTO!"

Realization hit Ryu; he shot up from the bed. Megumi pushed him back down. "I WAS TRIC--" before he could shout any more, Megumi press her lips onto his wound and attempted to suck out the poison.

"Peh! That tasted disgusting! Your blood tastes like metal!" Megumi complained as she spat out a huge lot of purplish blood that diluted in the water.

"Minami, everyone's blood has iron in it okay?" Ryu mentioned.

"…" Megumi sated at Ryu like he was an idiot. "Of course I know that I was just stating is that wrong!"

Megumi applied more antiseptic onto his wound. "Ouch!" Ryu winced as her nail accidentally poked into the wound.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "Here is this okay?" Megumi asked Ryu as she bandaged his wounds carefully, not wanting to hurt him more.

He gave one last nod as his eyelids slid close and his breathing became even, indicating that he was asleep.

"Little dragons sway,

As the moonlights stay.

In hope for sleep…

They go to the sea deep."

Megumi sang as she wiped the blood of Ryu's locks gently with the cloth. She studied Ryu's pale features her hand clasped on his cheek, thumb rubbing against his warm, smooth skin.

Megumi's hand traveled upwards, onto his forehead. "Master Amakusa! You're having a fever!" Her words gushed out. Megumi stood up taking the basin with her, full intention of changing the water.

After getting the water, the bubble-gum colored haired girl dipped a new cloth into the cool water and placed it on her master's head.

"Hope you get better tomorrow Master." She whispered as she lay to sleep beside the bed, head resting on her folded arms on top of Ryu.

…oOo…

Ligice76: There! Done! The poison is used for interrogating in the sense that the jolts are to make the person speak for example this scenario:

Anubis: Will you or will you not join Pluto!

(Poison gives jolt)

Ryu: NEVER!

Anubis: Join and I'll give you the antidote!

(Poison gives another jolt)

Ryu: No way! NEVER!

(Poison reacts after many jolts and hours interrogating)

Ryu: -Spits out bloods- GASP! –Dies a painful death-

**P.S: it's just an example! Totally not related to story!**

Megumi was able to suck out the poison because it was an open wound and the poison didn't go straight to the blood stream (internal organs).

Please review! I've not been receiving much lately… there that's Chappie 5 for ya!


	6. Chappie 6: Fever and The Box

**Chappie 6: Fever and The Box**

**Ligice76 (Y.T)**: some people got the wrong perception of the way megumi was sleeping… err… actually, she sat on the floor beside Ryu… and her head was on the bed… hehe… This chapter will be a little short I think… don't blame me! THE TEACHERS DUMPED A PILE OF HOMEWORK ON US! GRRR…

MpM2932: thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the compliments!

Ashwings101: ne ne its actually Sa**ku**ke hehe so its not really Sasuke…

Sorry I took so long to reply the reviews!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be… (Neither is panadol)

------------Recap-:

After getting the water, the bubble-gum colored haired girl dipped a new cloth into the cool water and placed it on her master's head.

"Hope you get better tomorrow Master." She whispered as she lay to sleep **beside **the bed, head resting on her folded arms on top of Ryu.

…oOo…

"Hmm… Time to wake up… before the servants gather…" A mass of pink hair was lifted from the bed and flopped back down.

"Ow… my back hurts… why am I sitting on the floor?" The girl mumbled to herself, her head rising and falling on its own accord.

"Huh?" her head was on something warm, definitely not a pillow. Her left hand stretched sideways reaching up. She felt something soft upon her skin.

"Stop molesting my face." A stern cold voice from where her hand was. She could feel her 'pillow' vibrate as the thing talked.

"WHAT!" she shot up from the floor standing up she peered down. It took a while for the image to process in her head. **_MASTER AMAKUSA! _**Her head screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

"Errgh! My head!" Ryu pressed his palm onto his forehead and flopped back onto the bed.

…oOo…

_I was sleeping on Master Amakusa's chest! HE WAS SHIRTLESS! WHAT THE----! EWW! _ The girl paced around the bathroom as the past night's events poured into her head. _ PLUOT! _The prime words echoed into her head.

Megumi ran her hands under the tap; cool water flowed between her fingers. She cupped her hands and splashed the water on her face, she felt wonderful as the cool water flowed down her porcelain white skin.

_Well I'd better apologize… _ Megumi wiped her face with the soft towel. And stepped out of the bathroom.

"Master… Its time to wake up and about just now I…" Hard breathing interrupted her. "Master Amakusa?" She walked over to the sleeping boy and felt his forehead.

"Your fever is getting higher!" She picked up the cloth lying on the bed, the cloth that was on his head before and went back into the bathroom with the basin at hand.

She came back in no time with basin full with cool clean water and the cloth soaking inside. She kneeled down beside the bed as she did the night before, wringing the cloth dry.

Megumi then placed the cloth onto Ryu's head and thermometer into his mouth.

"Beep… Beep…" the thermometer made noises after a while indicating that the temperature has been taken.

"WHAT! 38.9 DEGREES! THAT IS TOO HIGH!" The pink-haired girl panicked. "Minami would you SHUT UP!" Ryu was getting agitated by Minami's rants.

"Master Amakusa may I go down to the lobby store to buy some panadol for your fever?" Megumi gave a slight bow for permission.

"Wearing that?" Ryu cocked and eyebrow. "Is it wrong to wear this?" Megumi's head slanted a bit to her left.

"No shit Sherlock." He looked at her. "Okay! Fine! I agree with you for once." She peered down at herself and replied her maid's outfit was covered in dirt, grime, mud and to top it all off **blood** well at least Ryu's blood.

"Then what! I've got no proper clothes." Megumi replied disgusted that her Master's blood is on her. _ What did the receptionist think? Heh bloody and disgusting_.

"Borrow my clothes and pass me some." Ryu took off the cloth off his head and placed it into the basin.

Ryu pushed himself up into a sitting position at the side of the bed, with the help of Megumi. Megumi walked over to the bundle lying on the floor where she dumped the day before. Those were the clothes that she prepared the day before in the closet.

"F-fine t-this is only once" Megumi flushed pink, not comfortable about wearing Ryu's clothes. She grabbed a set of clothes for herself and another set for Ryu.

The pink-haired maid passed Ryu the clothes as he pulled out the velvet box out from somewhere under his pillow.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is in that box?" Megumi sat the left of Ryu and looked over his shoulders ahem… his **bare**, broad shoulders.

"It is were I keep all my precious things." He pulled out a chain with a metal plate; on it had the word '**_Ryu_**' beautifully carved out.

Ryu remembered his brother and his words once more and stared at the pendant with longing.

"_Ryu remember what I said." his brother hugged little Ryu. "Here take this! I made it for you." Sakuke hung and small metal plate around Ryu's neck. "Thanks nii-chan!" Joy reflected in Ryu's round eyes._

Ryu slung the plate around his neck his hand rubbing the carvings. "Well there are also many other things in there." Ryu said memories of the times he and his brother spent together, the times they laughed, cried, hid from their father and slept together.

"Well this belonged to my mother." Ryu's onyx eyes peered at the beautiful ring slung on a chain of white gold.

The ring looked like it was made of glass and on the inside there was two tiny rose buds, a blue and a pink.

"This ring has a prophecy. Have you heard that for one person there are many destines, fates?" Ryu turned to ask the girl. Pink hair rose and fell as the girl nodded.

"_A person has a destiny too many, in the end the plenty is no more and one is chosen. When the best comes as the rest fades that fate will be yours. Only when the best is chosen, the flowers will bloom for her and her partner._ This was told to me by my mother." Ryu rubbed the ring's smooth surface.

"It never bloomed for my mom, or my dad I guess they were not fated to be." Ryu unclasped the hook of the chain and motioned for Megumi to turn around.

Megumi did what she was told to do and spun around. Not long after she saw Ryu's hands moving over her head and lowered to her shoulders. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOI-"

Megumi was cut off as she felt some thing cool around her neck. She raised her hand and felt the item; **it was the ring!**

"Why-" Megumi asked but she was cut off. "Thanks for saving me." Ryu said, his voice coming out in breathes.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Ryu asked as he put on a fresh long sleeved shit and lay back down again.

"Oh well umm… I've got no money so…" Megumi twilled with her fingers as Ryu took some money out of the velvet box once again handing it to her.

"Thanks… Oh and I'm warning you, you better stay put and rest!" Megumi placed the towel once again onto Ryu's head.

…oOo…

Ligice76: HI! Well remember this sentence: '_Megumi sat the left of Ryu and looked over his shoulders ahem… his **bare**, broad shoulders_.'

Well unfortunately no romance sparks there… Of course not! They've only met for like one day! For God's sake!

Well please review!  There WILL be romance in the future please bare with me…


End file.
